


Watch and Learn (Or Maybe Join In)

by SlimeQueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Thighfucking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol freezes. Baekhyun can feel the warm rush of air against his collarbone when Chanyeol exhales sharply. He cocks his head to reach Baekhyun’s ear and breathes into it.<br/>“Jongin’s watching us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Learn (Or Maybe Join In)

**Author's Note:**

> this has been unfinished on my computer FOREVER so i finished it so yeah here it is :)  
> Please do not steal or post my work on any other website without my permission. Thank you!

It starts with a simple fascination. Or at least that’s what Baekhyun wants to believe. It’s actually Chanyeol that points it out first, simply commenting, “Jongin’s lips are really nice.”

Baekhyun snorts from between his legs. “Don’t tell me you’d rather have him here than me?” he asks, slyly sliding his tongue around the head of Chanyeol’s cock. There’s a possessive streak running through him, although he would never admit it out loud.

“Are you jealous?” Chanyeol asks, reclining slightly when Baekhyun wraps his lips around the reddened tip, licking away the bitter drops of precum that had formed. Baekhyun doesn’t answer, opting instead to slide his mouth down further.

They leave the conversation at that, but it doesn’t stop bothering him for a while.

The next time he sees Jongin, Baekhyun has to remind himself not to stare. It’s just that, ever since Chanyeol’s observation, all Baekhyun can focus on is the way Jongin’s lips look when he talks, when he eats, when he’s nervous and sucks the bottom one into his mouth. Once or twice, Jongin catches him and flushes before looking away.

Baekhyun knows that Jongin would be up for it if either Baekhyun or Chanyeol were to offer. He’s seen the way Jongin looks at the other boys, in reverence, like he wants to please them but is afraid he’s not good enough. He’s seen the grins Chanyeol shoots him when they think Baekhyun isn’t watching. To be fair, Baekhyun smiles at Jongin when Chanyeol’s not watching too, but his are venomous and vicious and make Jongin squirm.

Regardless of Chanyeol’s whole nice-to-everyone thing, Baekhyun wants to see Jongin ruined.

\--

Chanyeol slides their mouths together, and Baekhyun slips into his lap, fingers curling in his soft hair. The height difference isn’t apparent from this position, but Baekhyun still has to tilt his head back to reach his lips properly.

It’s kind of sloppy, but that gives it more thrill, lips parting to let tongues tangle, fumbling hands groping between them, pressed chest to chest.

Then Baekhyun’s tugging on the short hair on the back of Chanyeol’s head and pulling his head down to the hinge of Baekhyun’s jaw, tilting his head back slightly. It’s a sort of unspoken rule between them; Baekhyun leads but Chanyeol does the work.

His eyes close, elbows draped over Chanyeol’s shoulder as Chanyeol lazily trails hot kisses down his neck, scraping his teeth over the soft skin in the junction between his shoulder and neck. Then Chanyeol freezes. Baekhyun can feel the warm rush of air against his collarbone when Chanyeol exhales sharply. He cocks his head to reach Baekhyun’s ear and breathes into it.

“Jongin’s watching us.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and runs over their options in his mind. They could ignore him and keep going. Or they could call him out and embarrass him.

The latter. Definitely the latter.

“Jongin~” Baekhyun singsongs, finally opening his eyes, head swiveling towards the door. He can almost feel the heat of embarrassment coming off Jongin as he walks stiffly into the room, rigid back, face flushed pink. He looks ashamed and desperately curious, sweatpants tenting in the front.

“Looks like he saw us.” Chanyeol drawls, dropping his arms from around Baekhyun’s waist to recline back on the bed, propped up on his elbows.

“But he wouldn’t tell on his hyungs, would he?” Baekhyun asks, voice like saccharine. He watches Jongin’s pretty mouth fall open in shock as he blushes deeper and stutters, probably trying his hardest to form a coherent sentence. Baekhyun almost laughs.

“Come here Jongin.” Baekhyun takes pity on him instead and gestures with one hand. Jongin shuffles forward slowly radiating distress. He sits down on the edge of the bed farthest from Baekhyun and sits straight up, hands clenched into fists in his lap.

“Like I said, you wouldn’t go telling anyone, right?” Baekhyun slithers off Chanyeol’s lap and slides over to Jongin’s side and widens his eyes innocently, tilting his head to the side. Jongin shakes his head quickly, chest rising and falling rapidly at the sudden proximity.

“Thank you, Jongin,” he’s practically purring into Jongin’s ear at this point, hand rubbing slow circles into the flesh of Jongin’s thigh. He doesn’t even have to look down to know that they’re both hard. “I think you should join us.”

“I-Hy-“ Jongin makes a tiny helpless noise, shifting slightly so Baekhyun’s hand slides up his leg.

“Do you want it?” Chanyeol suddenly interrupts. He sits up and makes his way over to them, settling on Jongin’s other side, long legs folded up and knees tucked under his chin.

Jongin takes several long breaths before inclining his head in the slightest. Immediately, Baekhyun reaches up and yanks tightly at his hair, forcing his head down so he can press their mouths together.

Kissing Jongin is completely different from kissing Chanyeol. Chanyeol knows his mouth and knows how Baekhyun likes to be kissed, knows what to do, but Jongin is completely open and willing against him, letting Baekhyun do all the work. What he lacks in experience he makes up for in enthusiasm, tongue sliding between Baekhyun’s lips, hot and wet. Baekhyun slides a hand over Jongin’s thigh and grinds the heel of his hand into the bulge in the front of his sweats.

Jongin’s mouth parts against Baekhyun’s as he gasps, hips jerking hard at the sudden contact. Then Baekhyun sees Chanyeol attach his mouth to Jongin’s neck out of his peripheral vision, tongue flashing as he runs it over the warm skin.

“Hyung, I’m-“ He pauses, a shudder passing through him, “I’m going to come if you don’t stop.”

Baekhyun pays him no mind, stroking him harder through the cotton. He tries to press a hand to the base of Jongin’s spine but feels a hand there already. Chanyeol, who has already worked his lips down Jongin’s neck to his collarbone, is supporting him, rubbing circles into his back. A light streak of jealousy goes through Baekhyun and he knows he’s being petty, but he can’t help it when he nips hard at Jongin’s full bottom lip.

Jongin cries out in protest, but his hips speak differently when they arch up at the pain.

“Masochist, are we?” Baekhyun asks viciously, “Like a little pain?” He bites at Jongin’s lip again, squeezing his cock a little harder than he’d meant to.

Jongin hisses, hands scrabbling to grab fistfuls of the sheets as he pushes off them eagerly into Baekhyun’s hand, eyes fluttering closed.

“Careful,” Chanyeol warns, and another flash of red stinging bitterness flows through Baekhyun. He wants Jongin to cry. He wants Jongin to beg for it.

“He’s fine.” Baekhyun nearly spits out the words, giving Jongin’s dick a sharp tug through the material of the pants. His erection, Baekhyun notices, hasn’t gone down in the slightest. What a fucker.

Finally, Baekhyun roughly pulls away the waistband of the sweats and pushes a hand down the front of Jongin’s pants, wrapping his fingers around the length of his cock properly. Jongin makes a sound of relief, head dropping back against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

The position isn’t good, though. Baekhyun’s hand is already starting to ache from the angle he has to twist his wrist and Jongin sitting down is definitely not as fun as Jongin lying helpless.

Baekhyun puts his free hand on Jongin’s chest and pushes firmly until his body moves, leaning him against Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol shifts slightly so he’s sitting with his legs crossed and then Jongin’s scrambling into Chanyeol’s lap so his back is pressed against the taller’s chest, Baekhyun between his legs.

     “Open your legs.” Baekhyun says and Jongin obeys immediately, legs spreading wide, draped over Chanyeol’s thighs. Baekhyun drags the pants down Jongin’s toned legs and off, then balls them up and tosses them over his shoulder. Then he wraps his hand back around Jongin’s cock and starts stroking, slower this time, dragging his hand over the warm skin over and over.

“This is how it’s gonna go.” Baekhyun enunciates each word, shoving his face up into Jongin’s personal space, “You’re gonna suck my dick. Chanyeol’s going to do whatever the hell he does with your ass. You’re going to let us, yeah?”

Jongin nods, and to Baekhyun’s annoyance, he looks _eager_ , bright eyes and quick hips, grinding down into Chanyeol’s lap.

“Jongin, lift your hips a bit,” Chanyeol murmurs, and Jongin fucking _arches_ off him with all the grace of a dancer and if Baekhyun wasn’t so resentful, he’d be captivated.

He wonders vaguely how far he can take this before Jongin actually gets disoriented.

“Baek,” Baekhyun tears his eyes away from Jongin’s dick long enough to see Chanyeol jerk his chin towards the drawer where he keeps his lube.

“Jesus _fuck_ Kai, is this precome or did you already come?” Baekhyun hisses and pulls his wet hand away so he can stretch over and get the lube. Jongin shudders when Baekhyun lets go, all full body resonation that makes Baekhyun wonder if _he_ looks that pretty when Chanyeol does this to him.

“Let me,” Chanyeol offers, and Baekhyun opens the tube and squeezes some out onto his outstretched fingers then leans in to press his mouth to Jongin’s jaw.

“Jonginnie,” Baekhyun murmurs into his neck, “You like it when I touch you here, right?” he grazes his teeth over the hot skin behind Jongin’s ear, lips curling into a smirk when he feels Jongin jerk under him.

“How many fingers can you take, Jongin-ah?” Chanyeol asks, and when Baekhyun glances down, he sees a couple of Chanyeol’s thick fingers already sliding inside Jongin. “More? Do you want more?”

“Hyung, hyung I’m-“ Jongin practically writhes, and Chanyeol smirks, inclining his head to Baekhyun a little. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and rolls his eyes as Chanyeol presses a third finger in.

Then Baekhyun leans forward and tugs on the full swell of Jongin’s lower lip with his teeth before pulling it into his mouth and sucking, ignoring the way Jongin tries to maneuver it and properly kiss him.

He pulls away and eyes the way Jongin’s lip comes out looking swollen and wet. It’s almost unfair how pretty he is.

Then Chanyeol has his hand on the back of Jongin’s neck and pushes firmly until Jongin’s bowing down, head in Baekhyun’s lap, ass up in the air. Baekhyun drags his thin fingers through Jongin’s hair, brushing damp locks off his sweaty forehead.

“Is that enough?” Chanyeol asks, and Jongin nods quickly.

“Please, oh please, I’m ready,” he gasps, burying his face in Baekhyun’s thigh, hot breath sending spikes of arousal up Baekhyun’s body. Chanyeol smiles and slides his fingers out, then stretches up onto his knees, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them lazily down his thighs.

He takes his long cock out and Baekhyun sits up a little straighter to watch the show. Chanyeol looks up at him through his eyelashes and Baekhyun shivers. It’s so different watching him do this to someone else.  

Then Chanyeol’s pushing in with shallow gentle thrusts, hands soft on Jongin’s hips. Jongin gasps and writhes at the feeling so Baekhyun shushes him and strokes his hair, murmuring encouragingly, noting the way Jongin trembles under his thin fingers.

“Jonginnie, you’re good, right?” Baekhyun asks, and only when Jongin nods shakily does he slide away for a second to rip off his pants and put the lube back in the drawer. His cock is nowhere near the size of Chanyeol’s but he’s still hard as hell and that’s what matters.

Jongin makes a quiet surprised noise in his throat when Chanyeol pulls him back by the hips, bottoming out. He looks up at Baekhyun with glazed over eyes, mouth red. Baekhyun takes his face in one small hand and leans down to whisper in his ear, “You want my dick too, right?”

Jongin moans at the words instead of responding so Baekhyun takes it as a yes, lifting up Jongin’s head and sliding back underneath him. He takes his erection in his hand and rubs it across the high plane of Jongin’s cheekbone, leaving a wet smear across the angle, grinning at the way Jongin shivers.

“Do you wanna suck me off, Jonginnie?” Baekhyun asks, lips curling into a vicious smirk as Jongin nods quickly.

“Can I?”

He sounds so earnest that Chanyeol laughs and leans forward to press a kiss against the jutting blade of his shoulder. “Why wouldn’t you be able to?” he asks, hips stilling for a moment.

“I… didn’t know I was allowed to?” Jongin pants, and _fuck_ Baekhyun has just noticed but Jongin-the fucker- is pushing back against Chanyeol’s dick with fast twitches of his body, back dimpling perfectly when he arches it. Honestly, no one needed to be that pretty.

“Can I, hyung, please?” Jongin asks again, and Baekhyun takes his cock and rubs the head over Jongin’s bow lips instead of an answer. Jongin sighs quietly as he presses an open-mouth kiss on the top of Baekhyun’s cock, fingers curling lightly on his thighs.

Baekhyun pushes into his mouth, eyes nearly rolling back in his head as he ruts his hips rabbit-quick into the warmth of Jongin’s lips.

Jongin tries to take down more and more of him until his mouth is almost pressed to the smooth skin of Baekhyun’s waist, tongue working around the underside, coaxing out precome. Baekhyun bites his lip, body flexed in restraint from not moving in his mouth.

Behind Jongin’s ass, Chanyeol glances up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes. He nods once and Chanyeol starts moving again, quicker this time. Jongin makes a noise like he’s being strangled and Baekhyun almost worries he’s choking until he realizes it’s a butchered version of a moan.

Jongin looks up and Baekhyun watches the way his eyes flutter open and take in everything above him, hands tightening on Baekhyun’s thighs until it hurts and he makes a noise and swats at them.

Curling his fingers through Jongin’s hair, Baekhyun pushes his head down until he’s swallowing him down all the way, eyes squeezing closed as he hollow out his cheeks and _sucks_.

“Fuck, _fuck_ what the _fuck,”_ Baekhyun pants, hips rising to meet Jongin’s mouth, and if Jongin’s mouth wasn’t so preoccupied, he’d probably be smirking. Chanyeol makes a small amused noise and leans his long torso forward over Jongin’s back until his face is close enough to Baekhyun’s that he can feel the warmth of his breath.

“You should kiss me.” He smiles, and Jongin whimpers under them at that. “Look, Kai thinks you should too.”

Baekhyun tilts his head up and Chanyeol thrusts up so he can press his lips briefly to Baekhyun’s before he’s backing off to pull nearly out of Jongin, then snapping forward to push another kiss to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun makes an annoyed noise in his throat at the way the warmth of Chanyeol’s mouth lingers for a few seconds. “If you’re going to kiss me, do it properly.”

Chanyeol grins at that, hand sliding from Jongin’s waist to grab one of his wrists from Jongin’s head and yank him into another kiss, mouth sliding hot against Baekhyun’s. Then Chanyeol’s coaxing his mouth open, tongue pushing insistently past his lips until Baekhyun’s gasping, breath uneven and shallow. Then he’s gone again, back to fucking Jongin open with long measured thrusts.

“Jonginnie, sit up and let Baekhyun see your face.” Chanyeol says, and Jongin makes a weak whining noise in protest, trying to push his face against Baekhyun’s thigh,

“Kim Jongin, being shy?” Baekhyun asks, and when Jongin doesn’t respond Baekhyun slides a hand down to cup his jawline and pull his face up to join their lips languidly. A jolt goes through him when he realizes the reason Jongin’s mouth tastes bitter is because of his own precome.

“Can you taste yourself, hyung?” Jongin murmurs, eyes dark. Baekhyun moans brokenly and pushes his lips feverishly against Jongin’s, feeling the flavor overwhelm his mouth.

Then Jongin’s gasping into his mouth, visible shudder passing through his body as he presses back against Chanyeol with more pressure, gasping, “oh my _god_ hyung.”

“Was that good?” Chanyeol asks, but it’s redundant from the way Jongin cries out and rolls his hips back, back bowing with effort.

Then Jongin’s mouth is sliding over Baekhyun’s cock again, hot and wet, tongue laving around the head until Baekhyun can’t think straight, gripping Jongin’s hair so hard he knows it must hurt the dancer, but he can’t bring himself to stop when Jongin hollows his cheeks like _that_ , hands stroking restlessly down the smooth skin of Baekhyun’s thighs, tan skin against pale.

Baekhyun tries his hardest not to rut his hips up, legs trembling with the effort it takes him to keep still as Jongin works over his length, being pushed forward onto him with Chanyeol’s movements. His body goes concave as he curls over Jongin’s head, tugging at his soft hair, hissing what he hopes are praises and not curses. Something in his stomach tightens and he can’t keep his hips from jerking slightly when he suddenly comes, a high keen leaving his mouth. His eyes shut tight, orgasm washing over him in waves of pleasure, rocking through his body until all he can feel is Jongin under him, the sounds of Chanyeol’s moans ringing in his ears over the rush of his own blood.

Jongin swallows around him, trying to get down all of it, but they both know Jongin’s too inexperienced for that and Jongin ends up with strings of come rolling down his chin, eyes glassy and pupils blown when he glances up at Baekhyun. His mouth is angry red, swollen, and parted as he tries to breathe evenly when he finally pulls off.

Then Chanyeol’s pushing Jongin’s chest down onto the mattress and Baekhyun shifts back a little to watch, eyes hooded. Jongin’s thighs are shaking with the work they do to keep him up, his entire body trembling as Chanyeol grips his hips tighter and starts rocking into him properly, fucking him open into the mattress, the noise of flesh hitting flesh the loudest in the room.

“Fuck, so good Jonginnie, you’re so fucking _tight,_ ” Chanyeol praises, and the words send another ache of faint jealously resonating through Baekhyun’s stomach but he pushes it down and forces himself to play nice.

Chanyeol’s movements start to get erratic, mouth falling open as he pants, until finally he’s pushing so hard into Jongin that his chest presses against the younger’s back. There’s an expression on his face that Baekhyun’s familiar with, eyes shut, eyebrows drawn up, breath coming heavy through slightly parted lips. Chanyeol opens his eyes at the last second and meets Baekhyun’s stare, a gasp working out of his mouth as he comes, fucking Jongin through it until Jongin’s leaking streaks of white, practically sobbing against the bed.

Jongin’s legs finally give as Chanyeol pulls out of him and he looks up, eyes searching for Baekhyun. He rolls over onto his back and Baekhyun gets a glance at his cock, red and heavy against his stomach, wet beads of precome shining against the flushed skin.

Suddenly Baekhyun feels bad for not getting him off yet. When he and Chanyeol have sex, it’s usually him coming first, Chanyeol not soon after.

“Jonginnie,” he starts softly, and Jongin makes a faint desperate noise, hips rutting up quick against his own hands.

Pity finally wins out over fatigue and Baekhyun crawls on top of Jongin, pinning him down by the shoulders and sitting on his hips, rocking down slowly on him.

“Fuck my thighs.” He suggests, and Jongin’s eyes nearly roll back in his head. Then suddenly Chanyeol’s gently sliding his lap under Jongin’s head, big hands brushing sweat-soaked hair off his forehead, then working their way down Jongin’s chest until they get to his nipples, flicking and pressing against them until Jongin gasps and arches up against him.

“Do you need lube?” Chanyeol asks softly. Baekhyun shakes his head in answer and shifts until Jongin’s cock presses against the sensitive insides of both his thighs, and then squeezes them closed tightly and starts bouncing his body down quickly, Jongin’s precome slickening his thighs. Jongin fucks up against him with weak twitches of the hips, loud gasps and pleads leaving his mouth. What he’s begging for, Baekhyun doesn’t know, so he just presses his thighs closer together and hums in response to the, “ _please oh please hyung I'm so close please.”_

 It doesn’t take Jongin long to come after that, wailing high in his throat, legs going taut, muscles jumping as he squeezes the sheets under him for dear life, come splattering unpleasantly onto the inside of Baekhyun’s upper thighs. Baekhyun milks him through it, thighs parting, a hand wrapping around his messy cock.

Then he slides off of Jongin, letting the younger gasp for breath, chest heaving. Chanyeol is glancing at him through his eyelashes, smirk playing at his lips so Baekhyun makes a face and leans back on his forearms.

Jongin looks absolutely wrecked, skin flushed, mouth swollen, the quintessential image of _fucked out_. Baekhyun watches as he struggles to sit up, wincing when he feels the ache in his ass.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks gently, and Jongin nods after a beat of stillness.

“Sore,” he mumbles, “Dance practice tomorrow.”

Another streak of pity goes through Baekhyun at that and he frowns, “You should go take a shower and then get to sleep.” He starts to shift but feels the sticky mess between his legs slide messily against his skin and he makes a face.

“Come on,” he sighs and reaches a hand out for Jongin to take.

“Hyung?” Jongin looks confused as he looks up at him through heavy lidded eyes so Baekhyun gestures down to his thighs and a look of understanding flits over his face followed by apology.

“It’ll be faster if we shower together. You can sleep in here tonight so you don’t bother Kyungsoo trying to sneak into your room.” Baekhyun usually isn’t this generous but Jongin’s wide eyes and the soft smile that graces his face as he takes the outstretched hand make him want to melt a little.

“Hurry back.” Chanyeol smirks and Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him while he lets Jongin lean on his shoulder as he drags the dancer to the bathroom.

“Park Chanyeol those sheets better be changed by the time I get back.” He warns. Chanyeol smiles and waves his hand in a vague way, then stands up to get on it.

\--

“How was it?” Baekhyun asks once they’re under the warm spray of water.

“Chanyeol-hyung’s really good at that.” Jongin confesses, sucking a swollen bottom lip into his mouth nervously as Baekhyun kisses his shoulder and works his hands down the lithe body in front of him, stopping to wipe off the mess that is Jongin’s dick. “And of course you are too, hyung!” he adds hastily.

“Y’know,” Baekhyun murmurs while the water runs little rivulets down Jongin’s neck and collarbones, “I think you should join us more often.”

Jongin laughs tiredly and this time Baekhyun doesn’t feel jealous at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://eatjinsass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whinytaeyong) come hmu


End file.
